An Arrow Through my Heart
by RandomFanfictioner13
Summary: Zim and Dib gasped silently as they saw the sight before them. How was this possible? Was there any way Zim and Dib could ban together to stop this, or would they also be a victim? Who knew that all this time, Zim had lived next to such a beast! [HIATUS as of November 10, 2013]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello all my fellow IZ fans looking for a good horror fic to celebrate Halloween. I hope to have this done in October, but it can't be guaranteed. I still do have 4 other Halloween fics I'm planning. Anyways, enough chitter chatter. Get ready to be left in suspense with the Prologue. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own IZ. _**

Zim and Dib held on to each other for dear life as the figure cornered them in. "Well," the shadow spoke. "It looks like _your_ doom has come before _this_ pathetic excuse of a planet."

"It's _not_ pathetic!" The boy exclaimed. "It's good! In fact, if it's _so_ pathetic, why did you decide to be here for this long?"

"It's not like you're on a mission like the almighty **ZIM**!" The Irken screeched out.

The two wore smug looks on their faces for a moment until they spotted the small smile forming on the figure's mouth. Then, that smile turned into a grin, than a chuckle, than finally, an evil laugh. "You really think I'd reside here for this long if I didn't have a reason? Of course I had a reason you idiots! Unlike you, Zim, I truly am on a mission. You were wrong."

"What do you mean 'unlike you'? What's that supposed to mean?" Dib's hand slid into Zim's clawed one as they stood side by side now, trying to tell the Irken to stop, but it was too late.

The figure growled in annoyance. "Don't you get it, Zim? You aren't really on a mission! Your SIR unit Gir? He was made of scraps and is stupid, not advanced! Your Pak has you encrypted as a food service drone and not an Invader, you're responsible for the deaths of two of your Tallest. If you don't get it by now, you truly are an idiot! You're a defective!"

Zim gasped. "You take that back! There is no way the almighty **ZIM** is a **DEFECTIVE**!"

"Yes!" The creature cried out. "There is! Infact, that's because you are! Call up Red and Purple! They'll tell you the same thing! Oh, wait, they already did!"

The defective in question gasped for two reasons. The first being that it had been unheard of to refer to the Tallest by their given name! You were to only call them 'My Tallest' out of respect. This being had just broken that! However, the shadow had simply waved it off as if it was nothing! The second was the fact that The Tallest had already told him he was a defective. However, that was one detail the alien niglected to tell the human beside him. He wasn't sure how this Devil infront of them could have found out, but either way, the cat was out of the bag. He lowered his head in shame, closing his eyes as well.

"Zim?" The one being spoken to didn't even have the courage to face the boy. "Is this true?" There was silence between the two. The human than flashed back to Chistmas. "So that explains that..."

_(Flashback) _

_Dib was hiding in the bushes outside of Zim's bace. He had been spying on the alien for a few hours now, and he was getting a bit cold. So far, he had only seen the Irken sit around and do nothing. It almost looked like he had lost the will to do anything. The boy was about to give up when the green-skinned one__ finally did some thing. He walked into the kitchen and emerged a moment later with a bottle of something. The bottle looked like what humans might hold wime in. Peeling off his black lether gloves, the cork on the bottle was no match for the claws of the Irken. As soon as the cork had flown into the other room, Zim was all over that bottle. He wouldn't let go of it. Not even once Gir came in and asked if he was making buiscets. After about 30 minutes, the bottle was empty and Zim was all giggly, looking like he was a cat high on catnip!_

_Seeing this as his oppertunity, Dib took a risk and got to the front door, unharmed by the wacky gnomes. The human barged in, yelling, "Zim!"_

_ Zim looked up from his position on his back, than flipped to his stomach. As he spoke, his speach seemed to be slurred. "Ahhh~ Dib-thingers! Come here~" He used his claws to motion towards himself. _

_He did so carefuly. What happeded?_

_However, before he could voice his worries, he was yanked down to the floor by his ankle, and the alien in question was curdling with him. _

_"Z-Zim!"_

_However, the alien wouldn't let go. He just layed there, cuddling with Dib. As if it wasn't bad enough the Irken seemed to be drunk, but his disguise was off and he was rubbing up against a certain...somehing. _

_"Z-ZIM!" Dib screached, but the one being spoken to just decided to ignore him. _

_Dib finaly overpowered him and escaped the dangerous base. _

_(End Flashback)_

"The time that Christmas?" The Irken mumbled, finishing the human's scentance. Dib strained to hear, but he did. "I went into a deep depression at that time. I wasn't sure what to do after that. I thought that if I told you, you'd give up on me. Than I'd truly be alone. But if I continued to pretend to want to take over this dirt ball, you'd still wanna chase me around and give my life meaning. I guess that's over now..."

"Hey! Look at me!" Zim refused to, so his head was forcably jerked up to face the big headed one. Once eyes locked, minor fear and confusion could be seen in the magenta, but understanding and strength in the hazel. "You don't seen to understand. You're what gave my life meaning! Before you came, everyone alreary thought I was the crazy, big headed boy who was obsessed with the paranormal! In fact, I only knew you were coming to Earth because I heard the transmission come in one night. I warned everyone about it, but they didn't listen. I thought they might have tried to play a prank on me! I was almost ready to give up! But then you came along, and I knew that what I had heard was true! You had come to take over our planet! So that's why I was chasing you around and all that for the first little bit, but then I realized something. Remember when you were kidnapped from school that once?" Zim nodded, and Dib continued. "Well, I was pretending to be you in an improved disguise. I was talking to your Tallest, and they gave very obvious hints that they hate you. Once they mentioned defectives, I was curious. So, I managet to wiggle some info out of them, and I realized that we were both so similar! We were both working for our own kind who didn't even want us! I never would of left you Zim. Never in a million years."

Zim had shed a few tears, so Dib wiped them off. Unexpectedly, the alien's arms flew around the boy's torso. "Thank-you Dib."

"Oh for badness sake!" The shadow's voice broke them out of their little trance. "You can work all this out in the afterlife!" They pulled out their claws and got teady to attack.

The defective stood infront of the human. "You shall never hurt Dib as long as I'm around!" He pulled off his gloves and gave them to Dib. He was ready to defend the boy no matter what! "Bring it on-"

Yea, why would I revile who it is now? You wanna know who it is? Than les's return to the begining...

**A/N: Well, what cha think? Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N; I'm SOOOOO sorry! I'm such an idiot! I should have updated this a long time ago! I've just become so busy what with school and life and Halloween coming up- it's just super hectic around here. I'll also admit, I had writers block. In other words... I'M BEING DIB FOR HALLOWEEN! YAY!**

**_Disclaimer; I'm an idiot. I'm such a big headded, stupid idiot. I don't deserve to own IZ._**

It all started a few days before the two of them confronted the thing. Before they even knew the thing existed! It had been just a normal fight between alien and human at the strange base of the Irken's. All was well...

"You stupid pig-smelly!" A voice came from down below. "I'm quite surprised that you haven't been able to stop me with you're giant head!"

"My head's not BIG!" Another rang out. If you fallowed the sounds, you'd find Zim and Dib both fighting each other. They were both pulling in huge breaths of air, having gotten lots of good hits on each other.

"Yes, it is you hyuman!"

"No it's NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"CUPITYCAKES!"

They both looked at the weird SIR unit, who just giggled and asked, "What? Why aren't master and Mary yelling random things any more?"

The Irken face palmed. "No GiR. Just...just go upstairs and watch the Angry Monkey show or something. Just don't interrupt us."

"Alright!" Then the defective robot raced up to the top of the base, yelling, "I'M GONNA MAKE WAFFLES!"

Then there was silence. "How long was he there?" Dib asked the owner, looking at the one he was speaking to and pointing where the machine just was.

"How should I know?" Zim responded, looking back at the human. "I didn't see him there before."

"Ah." There was more silence. However, it didn't last long.

Even though they were underground, Zim's sensitive lekku could pick up a sound. It was one he was familiar with. One he loved to hear. "Dib-worm!" The green skinned alien called. "Did you here that?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard a human up above scream."

"Zim," Dib spoke as if he was about to say something everyone should know. "It's getting close to Halloween. Ya godda expect people to play pranks and stuff. Lot's of people'll be screaming."

"Hallo-ween?" The Irken slowly asked. Suddenly, the speed of his talking got faster. "What is this Hallo-weeny? Zim demands you tell him this instant!"

Rolling his eyes, the human muttered, "I shouldn't have said anything." Then he walked closer and said his explanation in a way Zim would understand, "Halloween is something us humans do every year. It's when us humans dress up in costumes and go around looking for candy."

'Candy' must have been the trigger word, since the other gasped. "That dreaded day again?! NO!"

Dib's frown of annoyance turned into a grin. An evil grin at that. "Yes Zim. That day again."

However, the alien reacted completely different from what the boy hoped. "NO! I have to prepare!" Then he ran off, leaving the human alone.

The Earth boy just shrugged. "Oh well." Then looked around for a good place to position his cameras.

Back up top, Zim had started bordering up his windows and door. There was no way a child could enter his base. NEVER! The shocker to him, however, came when he was placing the boards on his side window.

He just needed to place a few more on the top when he heard the same scream again. It came from the building closest to the window he was at. Peeking through, he faintly heard the fallowing dialogue;

"Get back here you!" It sounded like an old hag trying to get a child off her lawn.

"No, please, don't." That one seemed like a small child, male more than likely baised on the pitch. Or so Zim assumed.

"Well too bad! I'll kill you anyway if it's the last thing I do!"

"No...No...NO-AHHHHHHHHH!"

Something told Zim not to look, but he couldn't help it. He looked. There was a faint outline of a small person- maybe a child-in the window. They had been backing up into the corner, but they hadn't escaped. Despite how controversial it was, at the speed of light, a shadow pounced on the figure. The result? The siihette looked like the shadow was stabbing the child to death. The childlike screams rang throughout Zim's lekku. He was unfamiliar with what was going on. Wanting more knowledge on the activity that was taking place, he-

"Zim?"

The alien in question jumped up and spun around to come face to face with none other than the human in the house.

Dib had just come up from placing his spy cameras all over the base when he found Zim just standing in one spot.

"Oh, Dib-worm! The almighty Zim demands your help!"

"And what makes you think I'll just willingly help you with-"

However, the Irken cut him off by beginning to explain what he heard and saw. At first, Dib listened reluctantly, but as he heard more of the story, he became more and more both intrigued and a bit worried. By the time he was finished, Dib was scared.

"Zim," The Scythe-haired one finally spoke, his voice betraying him and making him sound like a wimp. "I think we have a murder case on our hands."

**A/N; Yea, I suck. This is more than likly dead to most of you. WAHHH...Ya, bot worth crying over. **


End file.
